Data stored in a primary storage system may be manually acquired and designated to be stored in a second storage system by a user. Requiring a user to determine what information to acquire may result in a frequency of transfers of information to secondary storage that falls below an acceptable frequency. In addition, a user may lack information regarding data stored in primary storage to determine what information should be stored in secondary storage. As a result, a user may store excessive data and/or insufficient data in secondary storage. Data desired at a later date may therefore be missing, and/or excessive resources may be consumed in order to preserve the desired data.